Torture At Best
by xxwriter389xx
Summary: LxLight pairing Not just a lemon, but it'll get there...eventually. Story with some substance.
1. Chapter 1 Date

Ch. 1 Date

"Liiiiiiight."

I tried my best to ignore the pathetic apple-loving excuse for a Shinigami floating behind me as I made my way through the park.

"Why do I havta be dragged on your date?" he whined, closer to my ear this time. I swatted him away as I would a fly or any other pest.

Sometimes I could not comprehend how this incompetent creature was a god of death. But I suppose that wasn't up to me to decide. Humans being worthy…now that was a completely different story.

A newer and more shrill voice then called out my name and I was thankful I had forced Misa into choosing a secluded place for this 'date'. If any member of the task force found me with her…Well that would only raise suspicion and I couldn't let that happen. I was going to be God of a New World, and I was going to do whatever it took to get there.

I put on my most convincing smile and allowed the little leach to cling to me as if her life depended on it. Speaking of lives, my life depended on this act… My eyes drifted to where Rem floated a few yards away. Now if that damn Shinigami didn't love this insignificant fool so much I would be able to get rid of her. But for now it looks like I'm stuck with her. But I would come up with a plan to get her out of the way.

Lips pressed to my own brought me back to earth and I heard Ryuk laughing hysterically behind me.

Sometimes, putting up with him didn't seem worth it.

I allowed Misa to take my hand, leading me over to the blanket she had set up on the grass, along with a picnic basket.

Misa was babbling on about various nonsense, though I forced myself to listen the best I could. It was so hard when the pitch her voice had me begging for nails on a chalkboard.

"And so when I finished the photo shoot I called up all of my friends and told them that I got a boyfriend! They were sooo jealous when I told them how completely gorgeous you are!"

Now that was something I didn't mind hearing.

I smiled, hiding the vain quality behind my mask of gratitude.

"You really think so, Misa?" The silky smoothness of my voice amazed even me at times. It could have even me falling in love. But the thought of me and love didn't quite mix. Especially when everyone was so beneath me. And the only true person who could even hope of being worthy to battle against my intellect was the one I truly despised.

L.

Thinking back to the moment at the café, I remember the tests he had given me, knowing I was calculating his moves in my brain. I knew all his moves and he knew mine, or so it seemed. But I would be able to outsmart him. The day would come when, I, God of the New World, would triumph over L and anyone else who opposed me.

Though, back to my present situation, Misa was gushing over my perfect hair, perfect face, perfect skin…and my eyes and how they simply sparkled in the sunlight. And how could I deny things that honestly were undeniable? That's right, I couldn't. But instead I forced a bit of coloring onto my cheeks and smiled warmly at her.

"You are too kind to me, Misa." My hand reached out to stroke her hair. A calculated move on my part.

Act as if the hand had a mind of its own. "Oh-I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

Pull hand back a bit.

"No!" Misa latched onto it.

I smiled inside. So easy to predict. And with such a simple little plan.

"You can put your hands wherever you please, Light darling." She beamed up at me with an attempt at sultry eyes.

I nearly gagged, but kept up my façade perfectly. The only eyes that could ever pass off doing that were large, round, obsidian orbs; never hers-what in the world was I thinking?

I pushed all thoughts of a certain detective out of my mind as I lead Misa into the palm of my hand; as if she weren't there already.

I felt yellow fishy eyes watching my every move. And if he so desired he could try and learn a few plays, maybe use them on Rem. Ha! Good one, Light. Sometimes I amuse myself. What I knew for sure was that he would never be able to pull things off the way I did. Not even the sultry-eyed detective would be able to accomplish that.

Walking down an empty street, Ryuk had begun chattering incessantly.

"You know, your girlfriend isn't half bad. I mean she gave me soooo many apples!"

I was still stuck on the fact that he felt the need to say girlfriend with her not even around.

"Do not even call her that. She simply is a thorn in my side."

"Yeah yeah," He chomped on an apple. "A thorn in your side who just happens to have a death note and the Shinigami eyes." He laughed his disgusting laugh, mouth full.

"Could you at least swallow before you speak?" A gave a bored look at my cuticles. I needed to trim them tonight.

"Sure sure." He continued eating his apples that my 'oh-so-kind-_girlfriend_' gave him. Even thinking that word in reference to her made my stomach turn.

Now if someone else on the other hand held the position of lover then perhaps I could deal with it. But it would have to be someone worthy of me. Someone worthy to compete against my superiority. And again, there was only one person capable of doing that. And that person was a certain wide-eyed detective named L.


	2. Chapter 2 Friendship

Ch. 2 Friendship

"_Raito-kun shouldn't be Kira…but if he were, I would be in turmoil…because Raito-kun…is the first friend I've ever had."_

_I had stared at the back of L's head as he placed his spoon down on the small saucer that held his tea. _

_He wouldn't say that unless it were a trap. That man before me was not capable of having friends. Although I would admit that he is the closest I've felt in regards to intellect in all my years but…friends? I don't even think I am capable of having friends…No one was ever good enough… Not until now…_

Those words constantly played over in my mind. It was long ago but… could he really have meant them? It had to have been something to gage my reaction. Nothing further…

I ground my teeth. This weakness was so unbecoming of me. I scowled at the thought that I may actually have meant what I said when I claimed that I thought of L as the same. There had to be some way to play this to my advantage. And this way must exclude my emotions from getting in the way. But how to play with his emotions while suppressing mine…?


	3. Chapter 3 Forfeit

Ch. 3 Forfeit

"I reaaaaally need an apple, Liiiight."

I scowled but refused to look at the Shinigami. Knowing L, his eyes would constantly be on the live feed from his prison cell. Turning my attention away from the floor would result in more assumptions from the detective, ones that right now I could not afford. Being in a position where I did not have full control was slightly daunting; but unavoidable none the less.

I had not once make eye contact with the camera poised at full view of my cell. Doing such would be useless. And knowing the detective he would make something of it.

It was utterly impossible to explain how much I despised him. And yet at the same time I longed for him. To be in control of that body would be like nothing ever before. Insignificant humans such as Misa were easy to operate. Every whim was fulfilled before I would even voice what it was. She would do anything for me. But L…to conquer the world's greatest detective in such a way would be unbelievable. But if anyone were up to the task it would be me.

I struggled to keep myself from smiling. Everything would go according to plan. I was sure of it.

* * *

I eyed the button on the intercom that would connect me to my main suspect's cell. I pushed down and spoke in my usual bored tone.

"Raito-kun, it's only been one week so far but it seems that even you look haggard. Are you all right?"

I awaited a response from the young brunette that I was sure would having its usual double meaning.

"Yeah…" He kept his head down. "Even I can't think that I'm in good shape like this…but, all the claims that I had to my ridiculous pride…I'll forfeit them."

I nearly laughed. The day in which that came would be the day I no longer ate sweets.

That calculating, narrowed gaze locked onto the camera for the first time since his imprisonment. I challenged it with my own unemotional stare.

But then a change started to occur. Those same eyes widened and lost their devious undertone. They looked like the eyes of a child. A scared and helpless child. One who couldn't possibly be Kira… But that was impossible.

Whatever kind of game he was playing it was not going to get to me. Fortunately enough he could not see the momentary shock playing across my features.

I missed part of what he was saying what really stuck was:

"I'm not Kira!"

It was so convincing even I was inclined to believe it. It even seemed that Light took it as the truth. What had changed in those few seconds…why was he suddenly so completely different…?

"Do these look like the eyes of a person who's lying?"

I stared at the live feed long after the young boy had at least fallen asleep, those words echoing through my head.

The Kira murders had started again… So what was I supposed to believe..? Perhaps that somehow his powers had been passed on to someone else? That someone else was now acting as Kira? That would mean that for now Light was innocent. But he surely was once Kira. And there was only one way to make sure he wasn't still now.

I called in Yagami-san. There was a plan that must take place before I could release his precious son.


	4. Chapter 4 24:7

Ch. 4 24/7

"You are angry with me, Light-kun."

He was stating the obvious.

"Whatever gave you that idea, Ryuuzaki?" I replied smoothly.

He sighed, seemingly bored with this conversation already. "I told you previously that I am not doing this for myself. It is simply so I will have watch over you at all times."

"But what about showering? And going to the bathroom? I mean that seems to me like an invasion of privacy…" Not that this isn't already.

"Kira does not deserve privacy."

"Would you quit it? I'm not Kira!"

I couldn't stand being compared to that vile creature! I want justice! I want to catch this guy as much as he does! Why would Kira help convict himself?

"You are thinking about something, Light-kun. What is it?" He sat perched in his normal position, not looking up from his lap top.

"Ryuuzaki…" I sighed, aggravated. "Why would Kira help to convict himself?" I voiced my previous thoughts aloud.

"Ahh, Light-kun… Kira is a genius, as we have seen before. And if I know him, which I believe I do," He spared a glance for me before continuing on- which made me want to scream at him all the more. "He has a plan. And if everything goes according to that plan than being incarcerated, which you are now, was indeed planned. Which means Kira is not planning on getting caught. He wants to catch the…New Kira, so to speak.

"Ryuuzaki," I nearly growled. "Look at me."

Emotionless black orbs focused on my fiery ones.

"Do I really look like I would be Kira?" A tad of desperation sinking into my tone. And although I hid it well beneath my agitation I was sure L still detected it.

"As convincing as this performance may be…yes I do believe you are the image of Kira."

I lunged at him then, pinning him to the bed, and if I hadn't been so angry maybe I would have thought twice about that move.

"You know how much Kira's pride means to him! It's obvious! And do you really think that if I were Kira I would beg like I did when in that cell?"

"I will admit that was rather uncharacteristic of him…"

"That's because I'm him! .!"

He paused for a moment, searching my eyes for…something…

"I am going to request that Light-kun remove himself from on top of me." He spoke after a moment.

As soon as I felt a blush creeping up from under my skin I rose and turned away.

_God how I wished I could just be alone…_

_

* * *

_

I tried to keep my mind off the sleeping teen in the bed next to me as I tapped rapidly on my laptop's keyboard. But even with words and facts and statistics constantly appearing on the screen and videos playing at all times, he was constantly on my mind.

This is not who I am. I do not get distracted by a child's games. Light is Kira and it is my job to prove that. But now with this New Kira out on the lose it posed another challenge and Light's conviction lay in wait until further notice. And although getting Kira to slip up was an almost impossible task, I have done it a few times before if I'm not mistaken, so it shouldn't be too hard.

Yet again, my eyes drifted to the teen. His face looked as innocent as that moment in the cell when he was sleeping. His lips were parted slightly, and the normally perfectly coifed hair lay in slight disarray, giving him a childish air. I wondered if anyone ever saw him like this… And although those eyes had not once been calculating since his 7th day of imprisonment, I couldn't help but wonder if it was all an act…

But I felt I would find out soon enough. There was no way he could keep it up 24-7. He would slip up at some point.

Because to Light, I'm sure being with me at all times is torture at best.


	5. Chapter 5 Seduction In Chains

Ch. 5 Seduction In Chains

_L's skin was soft against my tongue as I ran it down his neck. A tantalizing moan escaped his lips and I smiled._

_He had no idea how much that turned me on._

_Something about this whole scenario felt surreal, but I didn't question it. I never considered the lack of handcuffs. I was too caught up in the motion of my mouth against his… tongues dancing, hips grinding, need growing…_

I woke with a start to see it was still nighttime.

A small glow was emanating from L's laptop. But strangely his fingers weren't moving. His head was bent over the tiniest bit and his breathing was gentle.

I couldn't imagine sleeping like that. The damage it would do to my neck had me aching at the thought.

I placed his laptop on the floor, and gently turned him on his side. His thumb was resting in between pale lips and raven hair splayed across sallow skin.

I found my hand stroking his cheek and upon noticing it I didn't pull it back. I wanted to feel that skin underneath my fingertips and know that he was real.

I had never even thought about someone like this before. Never once. No one had ever been enough to catch my eye. So why was this sugar-loving-pale-faced-wide-eyed detective the one who did?

He mumbled something in his sleep and I quickly pulled my hand away. I laid down on my back and soon sleep took me again

"Light-kun."

I felt a gentle nudging and groaned. "What time is it?"

"Nearly six. I gave you a bit more time than I should have."

"How generous of you…" I mumbled from where I had buried my face into the pillow.

"You still need to shower before the rest of the Task Force arrives so you should get up."

I looked to see his hair just as messy as it had been last night. I smiled a little and then remembered how odd that would seem.

"Is something amusing you, Light-kun?" His head tilted slightly to the side, lips parting the tiniest bit.

It took me a second to respond as I stared at those lips…Just one kiss…that was all I needed… Although one would lead to two and-well I better just stop there.

"No nothing, I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki. But yes a shower, that does sound good. And will you be…accompanying me?" I asked somewhat uneasily. Not for the reasons he assumed but that wasn't important.

"I will stay in the bathroom but I will be removing the handcuffs. I wouldn't force you to shower with me of course."

_Not that I would mind…_

"Of course not…"

Once I finished showering and getting ready the Task Force had already arrived. Matsuda asked his usual useless questions and Aizawa gave his usual snappy comments in regards to Matsuda's stupidity. All in all it was a rather normal day. Lunch break came and as always L did not leave, which of course meant neither did I.

I tried my best to concentrate on the screens in front of me but it was appearing more and more difficult.

I sighed.

L continued typing without a pause.

I stretched and yawned a little louder than necessary.

"Is something the matter, Light-kun?"

"No, just taking a small break." I let my lie show easily.

"Is Light-kun implying that he is bored?" L's eyes were on me now.

"And if I were…" I stared back confidently. "How would you help me with such a thing?" A smile snaked its way onto my face.

He stared at me for a moment.

"Well I could bring Miss Amane in here to entertain you…" He trailed off, reaching for the call button.

"No!" I said a little too quickly.

He looked to me, raising an eyebrow.

"I uh…you wouldn't want to disturb her… I'm sure she's doing some sort of…girl thing or something, y-you know…"

_Damn it, Light, what the hell was that?_

"Of course…" He looked back to his computer for a moment and before looking back at me began speaking again. "So this relationship…is one-sided?"

"I told you before that it was. I assure you, Misa is not the one I love."

"Are you implying that you love someone?" His slate gray eyes locked on mine. His pupils were like large black holes, sucking me in.

"Well…"

_What is going on? I am supposed to be the one in control! Not him!_

"To be honest, Ryuuzaki, I've never truly been in love…" _Before now._ "So I'm not sure I know how it feels."

"Ahh…yes of course." He seemed satisfied with that answer…for now.

Minutes passed in silence and I listened to the tapping of L's fingers on the keyboard.

I reached for my glass of water and took a sip as L posed a question.

"I had a very interesting dream last night, Light-kun. I dreamt you tucked me into bed and were stroking my face."

I nearly choked on my water. I coughed, putting my glass down and holding up a finger in response.

"I uh…what an odd dream."

Obsidian orbs watched me without saying a word.

"Was there a point to telling me this?" My voice was quieter due to my near-choking experience but I tried my best to hide it.

"Oh no I just thought perhaps you would know why I had it." Watching, gauging…

_Did he know? Only one way to find out…_

"Were you hoping it was real, Ryuuzaki?" A hint of seduction crept into my tone and I knew he sensed it.

He didn't respond but I saw a flicker of emotion pass across his features though he hid it well.

"Because, you know," I rested my elbows on the desk, leaning closer to L. "You're skin does look extremely smooth."

"This is rather unprofessional, Light-kun." His voice shook the slightest bit.

"No one's around…You can let yourself lose, _L._"

He visibly stiffened at the lack of an alias.

I trailed my thumb down his cheek, following his jaw line.

"Please, Light…" And even though it would appear he was asking me to stop, his eyes were begging me to continue.

I smirked and leaned the slightest bit closer. "Are you begging, L?"

"Ryuuzaki," he corrected me.

"Oh please…I know that L must be closer to your real name…And you love how it sounds coming from my lips don't you?"

I saw L's eyes flicker to my mouth at the mention and I smiled a bit more.

"You should stop this immediately." L attempted to regain his composure.

"Why would I ever stop when I know all you want is more?" I was so close to him now that I could feel his cool breath brush against my skin and tickle my senses. I nearly forced a kiss upon him right then but refrained. If I were to make this work, forcing him would be no good. But that didn't mean I would be taking it all too slow either.

But before he could protest further the door to the room slid open and I turned my attention to L's monitor.

"Oh yes, Ryuuzaki, I do see what you mean…I definitely agree."

"Don't you guys ever want a break?" Matsuda came over to us.

"That is unnecessary for me. But Light-kun here seems to be suffering a bit." His eyes were on me now and even though they appeared as emotionless as usual to everyone else I detected the starting of a glare.

_Back to formality now was it? I loosened you up a bit there, L. And don't think for a second I won't be able to do it again._


	6. Chapter 6 Blood On My Hands

Ch. 6 Blood On My Hands

_He hasn't said anything since earlier today…_

I sat on the bed, watching him work. He tried staying as far away from me as the chain would allow. He was on his laptop-a real shocker there.

"Is there a reason Light-kun is staring at me?" L's eyes didn't leave the computer screen.

"All this formality is really grating at my nerves, Ryuuzaki. I broke down those walls for a moment back there."

He was silent, but I was able to detect the slight falter in typing, no matter how minute it may have been.

"Why don't you just admit you wanted more so we can be done with it? There's no need to lie." I allowed my silky voice to wrap around him, strangling him so he could no longer deny me.

"Because I do not lie."

"Well that was one hell of a lie right there, _detective_."

"No need to curse, Light-kun."

I sighed angrily. "Just shut up." In one swift movement I shoved the laptop onto the floor and without time to protest I had L shoved up against the headboard.

Shock registered on the detective's face but that didn't stop me from pressing my lips to his. He squeaked the slightest bit in protest but I didn't pull back until I was satisfied. And before I even had time to catch my breath I felt the sharp pain of a backhand to the face. My head turned from the force of it and I rubbed a hand over my wounded cheek. I looked back to L, whose face was flushed from both anger and what I hoped was from my kiss.

He lunged at me then and we ended up on the floor, him on top of me.

I smirked. "You know, L, if I had known you liked it rough I would have done that much sooner."

That seemed to snap him out of it a little because he rose from off of me and sat back, huffing out a heavy sigh. He recollected himself somewhat, covering any evidence of his outburst.

"I do not appreciate you disrespecting my personal space, Light-kun."

"Oh don't start this again, L." Any cocky comeback was lost on my tongue once I realized how tired I was of his excuses. "Tell me honestly that you don't feel anything for me. You claim to never lie so let's here it."

He looked at me with that blank stare, but under the surface I could see the wheels turning. He was weighing his options: lie and sacrifice his standing as 'justice', or tell the truth and lose his dignity.

It was a long while before he spoke. "I will admit, Light, that you posses qualities that most people would find irresistible but to be completely honest I do not believe I am capable of feeling emotions for a person in particular."

My eyes tightened the smallest bit. "In layman's terms please," I said somewhat controlled.

"Well it should be obvious to you, Light, with being such a gifted teen. I do not have feelings for you."

The way he said it made it sound as if he were claiming to not like apples. It made no difference to him; people or fruit or what have you, L did not posses emotions for anyone. Had I diluted myself into believing that I would have been any different?

I must have been letting emotions make their way onto my face because L spoke again.

"I apologize, Light…"

I forced a laugh but it came out all wrong. My façade was crumbling and I had to do something about it.

"Don't worry about it, Ryuuzaki. I understand completely." Fake a smile. "Now I'm going to get some rest so I will be turning off the light if you don't mind?" I didn't wait for a response because I didn't have time. If I were going to hide the tears in my eyes I needed it to be dark…

…

Light had turned his back on me as soon as he reached the bed. He was still curled up in the same position but now I was sure he was asleep, because he would never cry if he weren't. Light didn't show weakness. But in his sleep he was innocent and vulnerable. Sleep was where all emotions caught up to you.

…

I wasn't chained to L anymore. Again I paid no mind. All that mattered right now was that I was standing on the top of the Task Force headquarters building, rain pelting me so hard I was soaked.

"Light…"

I didn't need to turn to know it was L.

"I'm the last one left. I am assuming I am next?"

_What was he talking about?_

I looked down at my body then and realized that even though the rain was heavy, I was completely covered in blood.

"Why am I-?"

"Because, Light, even the heaviest of all rains does not wash away the sins of taking innocent lives."

"What are you talking about…?"

"You know…deep down you know what you've done. No matter how much you choose to deny it, it will always be a part of you. A part of who you are. You always will have killed those people."

"I didn't kill anyone!" My hand clenched and I realized I'd been holding something. A knife. "L please I…" I looked up to lock eyes with him, and saw they held a hint of sadness.

"Perhaps this is the way it should be, Light…"

I felt my hand inch forward without my consent. "No…!" I tried the best I could to keep it back but to no avail. My body began to move forward as well to close the distance between me and the detective. Tears were forming in my eyes as I knew the inevitable. My body seemed to enjoy that last longing look L gave me before his eyes lost all life for good and blood pooled from where the knife had entered his heart. My hands then plunged in, after widening the opening, and soon blood covered them. My body brought a hand up to my mouth and the taste of blood soon filled my mouth.

My eyes shot open and I was panting in bed, L next to me, pausing in his typing as he seemed to notice my being awake. All I could see were those lifeless eyes staring up at me and all I could taste was his blood in my mouth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I choked out before he had a chance to ask whether or not I was okay.

He didn't seem to know how to react at first so I spoke again.

"I'm really not kidding…"

He rose then, leading me into the bathroom and sitting me down, my back against the tub. He came to rest next to me with worried eyes.

"Light-"

I held up a finger to stop him, knowing that if I even had to talk about it I'd surely be sick and I really would rather not. But even that did nothing because the taste of blood still was there and oh so real. I was shaking and L seemed to get the idea because he helped me to my knees just as I doubled over the toilet, heaving up the contents in my stomach. I didn't realize I was crying until I had fallen back onto the floor, curled up on the cold tile, shaking and panting.

"Light…?" I felt a hand wipe away sweat dampened hair from my forehead. "Should I call Watari in here…? I mean I'm sure he would know more of what to do than I in this sort of situation-"

"N-no…" I managed to get out. "Just… an awful dream and I-oh God…." A sob erupted from my chest.

"Light…please, just relax, nightmare's are simply emotions and thoughts molded into a twisted scene of sleep. Nothing more."

I couldn't think of anything but that dream and how badly I wanted to forget it. I didn't care about showing weakness because all I needed right now was L. I needed someone to erase this dream from my memory. Rationally I knew there wasn't really blood dripping from my fingertips but my eyes were playing tricks on me. Flashing between what was real and what was fiction. Something cool and hard was against my back and I realized I had pressed myself against the bathtub. And as my eyes went up to see L on his knees, worry etched into his features, the scene flicked to that of my dreams and I shut my eyes tightly.

_What was wrong with me? You have to get a hold of yourself, Light. L is right, it was just a nightmare! _But for some reason I couldn't convince myself that it was all a lie. There was some truth to what the dream held and it made me want to get sick all over again.

I was trying to help L. I wouldn't hurt him. I mean granted he gets on my nerves with his quirks but kill him? It made no sense! And what had the dream-L said? Something about killing everyone else? It all felt so wrong but in his gut he knew it was the truth. Could L be right?

_Could I really be Kira…?_

I must have spoken aloud because L said something.

"What was that, Light?"

"I didn't even know I was talking…" I didn't look him, still trying to steady my breathing.

"Light, perhaps I really should get Watari. You are not looking so good and we should make sure you are not ill or-"

"No…you don't have to wake him…" I looked down at my hands and saw they were back to normal. I sighed in relief and looked back up to him. "I'm really sorry…"

I saw the shock on his face that he buried after a moment. "No need, Light."

I got up to wash the disgusting taste out of my mouth and my legs shook. L looked as if he wanted to help me but I held up my hand. "I'm good," I told him and his body relaxed a little as if he'd tensed previously in preparation.

I brushed my teeth and afterwards for a moment placed both hands on either side of the sink. I looked into the mirror and could have sworn my reflection differed from my current expression. I reached up a hand to touch translucent service but the reflection simply kept his arms crossed and allowed his malicious smile to widen. Laughter echoed through my head and the image disappeared. I stumbled back and felt hands on my arms.

"Light, what is wrong?"

"Nothing…Just thought I saw something…"

"You need your rest." He lead me into the bedroom and gently pushed me down to the bed.

"So do you, L."

"I do not sleep."

I curled up in response, eyes still on him.

_Someone needs to save me from myself..._

…

My eyes stayed on the teen long after his had closed. A thousand and one thoughts were running through my head. That terrified look; it hadn't been directed at myself, it seemed as if he were afraid for me, not of me.

And those words.

_"Could I really be Kira…?"_

Light did not seem to remember speaking aloud but I had heard it, no matter how quiet.

Could that have been what the nightmare was about? Him being Kira? But why all of sudden was he so utterly disgusted and shocked at the idea? Of course before being taken into custody he had played a rather good act of being opposed, but it was simply that, an act. But now it seemed real. It seemed genuine. That innocent yet fearful look in his eyes wasn't false.

And in the mirror… he had seen something. Something that terrified him. Something he didn't want to believe was there. He had reached up to touch it…to see if it was real? No it was a mirror and Light must have known, no matter how out of it he had seemed. No perhaps he was trying to see if the mirror image moved with him. And evidence would suggest that it had not.

I had so many questions for the boy but after how utterly upset he had become over the nightmare I couldn't be so heartless as to have it occur all over again. I had to at least wait. Tomorrow was his limit.

He glanced at the clock. Or perhaps today as it was just about two o-clock in the morning.

Yes that was what I'd do.


	7. Chapter 7 And So It Begins

Ch. 7 And So It Begins

Everything felt like I blur for the first few seconds of being awake. But then I remembered the night before and was dreading having to look L in the face. He'd surely want to know what the nightmare had been about. I just didn't know what to make of it… Or what he would make of it… Would he throw me in jail just like that? Claiming it was all the proof he needed? Even L didn't have the guts to do that did he? At the thought of even the word 'guts' I groaned into the pillow.

"Does that mean Light-kun is awake?"

I spared a look to him, alerting him that he was indeed correct.

"Good because it's nearly ten."

"What?" My voice was a tad raspy and I cleared my throat. "Why would you let me sleep this late?"

Something flashed across his face too quick for me to catch what it was. "Because I am not completely uncaring. I do know when someone is too stressed to work. And I have been keeping up without being in the company of the rest of the task force and I must say it's easier to concentrate without Matsuda chattering constantly…" He trailed off. "Although, Light-kun, your sleep-talking isn't much better."

I flushed a bright red. "I do _not_ sleep talk."

"I am mostly certain that you do." I saw the hint of a smile in his features.

"Well…what did I say?"

"Nothing worth mentioning." But the amusement in his eyes told me otherwise.

I dropped the subject, knowing there had to be another reason to keep me away from the others.

"I also had a few questions for you, Light-kun."

And there it was.

"You want to know about my nightmare." It wasn't a question.

L crouched on the bed next to me, obviously waiting for me to begin.

"I was…on top of the Task Force headquarters… It was raining pretty hard… You said my name then but I didn't turn around. I knew it was you. You said something about you being the last one left. You assumed that you were next. I didn't know what you were talking about. But I looked down and saw I was covered in blood and…I started to ask you why but you interrupted me… saying, 'Because, Light, even the heaviest of all rains does not wash away the sins of taking innocent lives'. It sounded just like something you'd say too…" I fought to control my voice. Losing my edge would not be an option. "I told you I didn't kill anyone. And you told me not to deny it. That it would always be a part of me. Then I couldn't even think for myself and-well my body seemed to enjoy the last look you gave me. Longing… I wanted so bad to save you. But it seemed my body had other plans…I can still taste it."

"What can you still taste?"

"Your blood." I locked eyes with him.

He stared emotionlessly at me for a few moments. "Light-kun."

"L."

He was silent a bit longer. "I assume you were so reluctant in telling me because you gathered I would take this as a hint of you being Kira? Is that the case?"

"Yes…"

"Well you're right. I do. And I have been noticing a dramatic change in you since the 7th day of your imprisonment. I feel it is worth dwelling on. And especially after this dream…"

"You're going to use a dream to convict me as a mass murderer?"

"Well…in a way yes. I am going to use it to prove that you were _once_ a mass murderer."

"Oh yeah 'cuz that makes it /_so_/ much better." I rolled my eyes and then realized something. "Wait..once?"

"Yes. I believe that now Light-kun, for the most part, is innocent. Well…in some respect. You did still murder numerous innocent people along with a plethora of criminals. So I cannot say you're completely off the hook. But right now the main concern is to capture this New Kira."

"Then worry about catching me?"

"Precisely." He nodded once.

"Strangely, I really don't like the idea of that."

L proceeded to rise from his position on the bed but stopped. "And, Light…" He looked to me. "I wanted to apologize for the way in which I acted yesterday. I did not mean to upset you."

"What do you mean? You didn't upset me."

"Light, I am quite aware of what crying means."

"I-well-" I had nothing to say to that. He had hid it the best he could but L's words really had stung him.

"Accept the apology and then we can quickly forget it ever happened."

I saw that underneath the gray and dismal look he gave me, there was something else…

"Apology accepted." I almost said I was sorry for kissing him…_almost_.

…

Light was clearly feeling more like himself as the day went on.

We had arrived at the Task Force late, his father immediately asking how he was feeling. Light seemed to catch on quick to the lie I had told them in regards to our absence. So he responded to his dad without missing a beat.

"I'm okay now. Must have just been something I ate."

I ignored the glance that flicked over to me. Now it was time to work. The sooner we caught the New Kira, the sooner I could prove Light was the previous Kira. Something struck me as I thought of that. As I thought of arresting Light and most likely sentencing him to death. It didn't sit well with me. But I buried my feelings with the consumption of sweets as always.

"Ryuuzaki…take a look at this."

I leaned over his shoulder to look at the data he had up on the screen. Business men all dead around the same time. And Light was able to make a connection to all of them. Saying he was a genius wouldn't be too far from the mark… There was never anyone whom I had considered to share even the slightest intellect compared to me. But Light was someone different. And I didn't like how I was starting to feel.

He was explaining his finding to the rest of the team as my eyes still skimmed over to page.

"Er… Ryuuzaki," Matsuda sounded from behind me. "Are you blushing?"

My gaze snapped to him with a glare that shut him up instantly.

I saw Light's amused gaze from my peripheral and nearly scowled. He was so conceited of course he would assume it was about him. But it most certainly was not. And when the Task Force went out for lunch I made that clear.

"So can I assume last night you were lying?" He smirked and I wanted to smack him hard enough to wipe it away. "Don't give me that look, L. We both know you were blushing because of me."

"If Light-kun does not stop being so arrogant I may be forced to resort to more forceful measures."

"Anything you can dish out, I'm up for." He leaned closer to me now. I struggled to steady my breathing. "I see the reactions I get out of you, L. Not for one second should I have believed what you said last night."

Now physical contact was something I was not particularly familiar with, or liked for that matter, but when Light pressed his lips to mine I didn't object.

_L Lawliet, it seems to me you have NO CLUE as to what you're getting yourself into!_

The second I heard someone clear their throat I pulled back and my eyes snapped open. I turned to the door to see a very uncomfortable looking Watari.

My cheeks were up in flames by now as I watched my mentor pretend he hadn't seen anything. I appreciated it greatly. I knew that he wouldn't bring it up unless I chose to do so.

"I was just bringing you your lunch, sir." He placed a tray down in front of me.

"That's lunch?" Light scrutinized my sweets as if nothing had transpired.

"You seem surprised." I swiped a finger across the icing topping my cake and stuck it in my mouth. I already was starting to feel more in control.

I saw Light's eyes lock onto my finger with the most longing of expressions. I took out my finger with a pop, turning to him.

"Did you need something, Light-kun?" I grasped my fork and took a bite of cake.

"L…You know tonight, I'll get what I want."

I locked eyes with him. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Oh don't worry, you won't."

_And so it begins…_

…

"Ryuuzaki," I ground out. "For the millionth time, could we _please _just concentrate on this case before you start planning my demise?"

"What? Does Light-kun not like me accusing him of being Kira?" He looked to me innocently and I had just about had enough. I lunged at him, pinning his arms down to the floor.

"Well that was completely unnecessary, Light-kun."

"Quit being so formal." I hiked my knee up so it was in between L's legs.

His cheeks flushed instantly and I grinned. That was until he flipped me over so he was on top.

"Is this what Light-kun wants?"

"No," I laced my fingers in raven hair. "This is." I pulled his face down to mine while simultaneously tightening my grip around him.

He fought me at first, but his efforts were next to none and soon there was no resistance at all. As I swapped our positions I released his mouth.

"Light...please…"

"L…" I rubbed my hips against his. "You must stop letting your words hold such double meaning." I smirked and he looked at me as if I were someone else…


	8. Chapter 8 Another Side Of Me

Ch. 8 Another Side Of Me

Something was off. It was as if a position of power got to Light's head. And when that happened there was a change. And the person Light was resembled more the Light I had met at first, not the 'new Light' formed in prison. This Light in front of me-or rather on top of me-was Kira. Power was what got him going. Using this discovery to my advantage would prove both easy and very difficult. Easy for obvious reasons, but not so in the aspect that that would require Light to maintain power. And this display of power was leading somewhere I didn't quite enjoy. Although my body insisted otherwise.

I could feel hungry hands roaming the skin underneath my shirt. I kept my words inside, giving him time. I needed to observe this side of him. The power-hungry side of him that seemed to drive his lust. But soon I felt hands slipping lower and when they reached the button of my jeans a protest was building in my throat.

"Light-kun-" He cut off the rest of my sentence with the pressure of his hand on my neck. My wide eyes turned up to meet his and I could see the fire burning within them.

The smirk on his face sent my skin crawling and I desperately wanted to escape his gaze. Even more so, I wanted to breath.

With my wrists pinned above my head with his other hand and his body pressing down on mine, I wasn't even free to move. Being held like this sent panic through my system. This confirmed all suspicions. Light was Kira. But there was something in this being that still held the true Light. Something past the surface of malice and pure joy at the torment of another that was in his eyes. Something burned brighter than even the most demonic of feelings. Something that desperately wanted to pull his hand back…

…

Just as I saw L's eyes begin roll back air rushed into his lungs. He panted and choked on his breath, finally opening his eyes to look at me.

He squirmed to get away but I didn't budge. I needed him to know I hadn't meant it.

"I don't know what came over me…"

"No need to explain. I know perfectly well what came over you." He tried to get up yet again.

"_L_," I forced him down. "You _have_ to listen to me."

"Well you appear to have given me no choice in the matter." Dull eyes focused on mine.

"I don't know what that was…but whatever happened I wasn't thinking clearly…I don't want to hurt you."

"You may not, but it seems that Kira in fact does."

"What do you mean…?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well my theory is that you yourself do not recall being Kira, but I know for a fact that you were. Only someone such as you could have accomplished what was done. The dream you had was only more supporting evidence. Part of you does remember what you've done though. And it comes to you through your dreams. And it seems to be seeping into your waking mind as well from what just occurred."

What he was saying made so much sense but also none at all.

"How could I not remember something like being a mass murderer?"

He pondered this for a mere second. "I have not arrived at an answer to that. But I know you lost all memories on the 7th day of your imprisonment."

"How do you know that?" I questioned tentatively.

"If I show you the video you will understand." He paused. "But you must let me up for that to happen."

I remembered then that I was still over him. And I didn't want to move.

"On second thought…" He began. "Showing you could result in something unwanted so I will contemplate on that further before doing anything… But I do still request you allow me to get up."

"I can't do that, L."

"And why not?"

At that I leaned in and kissed the marks forming on his neck gently. I released his wrists so I could let my hands run down his hips and back up, his shirt rising along with my need for him. Hands tried to push me off, but less force than I knew L had was used. Part of him wanted this. A very /_large_/ and /_demanding_/ part of him. I rubbed my hips against that part and I felt a shudder run through him; that doing nothing but excite me further.

…

"I want you L…" Light's voice was coated with lust as he whispered in my ear.

As my mind screamed no, my body was shouting yes. The tightening in both my jeans and chest told me so. But this wasn't who I was. My brain beat all battles with my body. Told me emotions shouldn't get in the way. Especially when it came to fucking my main suspect. This was going too far. I knew it was.

But I still felt myself reaching into my pocket for the key and unlocking the handcuffs. As soon as I had done so Light had removed my shirt and slowly undid the buttons of his own. He took his time, knowing I couldn't help but stare. Tan skin contrasted greatly with my own stark white complexion.

Light's mouth met mine and I couldn't hold back the noise that formed in my throat. My cheeks were flushed and I wanted to stop him, but wanted so badly to continue.

"Light…" I murmured against his lips.

"L…" He nipped at my ear and his hot tongue against my skin made me lose my train of thought.

I could feel a tingling beginning just beneath my waist. I was desperate for him.

_I need you…_

I hadn't meant for it to pass my lips but Light smiled down at me.

"I know you do, L…" He bent over me and trailed his fingers along every ounce of my showing skin. He dipped a finger past my waistband and slowly pulled down my pants so I was left with my thin boxers and a extremely exposed growing heat.

"Mmm…L…" He rubbed against the cotton and I let out a moan.

_More…more please…?_

Soon I lay completely naked and Light's nimble fingers were dancing along my excitement, causing my back to arch and eyes to shut tight. My breathing was labored. The feeling of caressing against my sensitive skin was mind blowing. Nothing like I'd ever felt before. Just before I felt a release coming Light pulled away. I opened my eyes to look at him, lust clouding my vision.

"You're eyes look amazing like that…" He purred.

"Keep going…" My voice was rough.

"And your voice…" He kissed my neck. "So incredibly sexy…"

"Go further…" I rubbed against the smooth body pressed to mine.

My face was in his hands then, being forced to stare at burning amber eyes. He gave me a forceful kiss and I rejoiced in the feeling it gave me.

His tongue lapped up against mine and by pulling him closer and thrusting my hips I enticed the most delectable moan from the brunette. It was no wonder he so thoroughly enjoyed being in control. Because it really was a great feeling.

And even as I let my body take over in a fit of moans and pants; even as I felt lips along every point of my body, tongue trailing down my stomach, and lower still; I couldn't shake the thought that this was all a ploy. That this was Kira being more gentle as to seduce me into believing he was good, or at least enough to let him go.

But no matter what Kira or even Light tried, I didn't think I was even able to willingly let him go. Not just for the sake of the case but even if that weren't in the picture, I don't think I could handle being apart from him. It was simply…too much fun.


	9. Chapter 9 Memories

Chapter 9 Memories

I could feel L shuddering next to me in the after-effects of our endeavor and I smiled. His eyes were closed and his head lulled to the side. I kissed his lips gently and his lids fluttered.

"Is it just me…or is this…odd?"

I chuckled. "It may be odd but I know how much you like it."

He ignored my comment. "Am I allowed to go to bed?"

"I suppose…" I smiled and followed him to the bathroom where I watched him clean himself off then proceed to put on fresh clothes.

"Sleeping in jeans must be uncomfortable."

"I am not planning on sleeping. You cost me the time I would have originally used for rest. Now it's time to work."

"Hm. Well I'm going to sleep."

"Of course. Light must have his precious beauty rest."

I smirked and pulled the chain so L was right in front of me. I ran the tip of my nose along his shoulder blade.

"I'm gonna make you mine, L," I murmured.

"We'll see about that."

…

I blocked out the presence of the sleeping teenager next to me. It was not an easy task at first but got easier when a message popped up on my screen.

It being almost 1 in the morning Watari knew Light would be sleeping so if he felt the need to reach me he would resort to messaging; something I disliked entirely.

I twitched as I heard the 'ping'.

'A report from Roger, sir.' Next to his sentence was a link to a video.

Those tired, old eyes looked into the camera as if he could see me.

"It has been a while since I sent you an update I know. But Mello has been…quite the handful lately. Near remains at the top along with Mello. And as to Mello being a handful…well maybe you should take a look and see."

The tape switched to one of Near and Mello. Near sat on the floor with one leg pulled up to his chest, placing yet another card atop his growing tower.

"Hey, loser." Mello appeared and kicked down the albino's creation.

Near didn't seem phased. He simply collected the cards and began anew.

"Why don't you get out in the real world every once in a while, Near?"

Matt, who was lounging on the couch, game boy in hand, responded to the blonde. "The day he enjoys spending time outside is the day that you stop getting as emotional as a girl on her period 24/7."

Mello then snatched the game out of his hand.

"Mels!" The redhead cried out in protest. "I'm in the middle of a poké-battle!"

"Not anymore." He flipped the switch on the side and threw it behind him.

It hit Near's newly half-built tower, knocking it down once again.

"Who pissed in your cereal this morning?" Matt asked, walking over to retrieve his game.

"Stinkin' Roger limited me to one freaking chocolate bar a day! Is he insane? I think so!"

Near reached under his white pajama shirt and help something up. I immediately recognized it as a chocolate bar.

Mello leapt for it without a second thought.

"Thank God, Near. I was going to have to listen to him complain all night." Matt smiled in relief.

Near nodded once to him and for the third, and hopefully final time, began working as Mello chomped happily on his chocolate and Matt clicked his game back on, plopping down next to his blonde friend.

The video clicked off.

I found a smile on my lips. A sad yet somehow happy smile. Knowing they hadn't changed was always good but…it made me miss the days when I was at least able to be their mentor in person. Dealing with Mello's mood swings, Matt's lack of attention, and Near's social awkwardness were things that kept me occupied. But it seemed they were no longer mine… And the day I lost them was like nothing I'd ever imagined.

_ "L…" Watari looked to me. "You must understand." _

"_He is right, L." Roger added. "Things are becoming much too dangerous with you now tracking the most widespread killer we've seen since B. You coming back here only endangers these children's lives."_

"_And of course if something happens to your money-making machine you need to replace it right away." My blank stare seemed to penetrate him. _

"_That's not what I-"_

_Watari cut Roger off. "L, that is not all that you are to us. You have to know that by now."_

"_Of course, Watari." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I apologize. But at least allow me to tell them myself?"_

_He nodded. _

_I rose from my crouched position and walked out the door of Roger's office and down the hall. I came to the large opening where the doors were spread and stepped onto the concrete. I stared for a long while, shoulders hunched, hands in my pockets. _

_I saw Matt and Mello playing on the field. Blonde hair was dancing in the breeze as he ran to kick the soccer ball he was in pursuit of._

"_You're leaving." A voice sounded from not too far away. _

_I looked over and there in the shade sat Near, white hair looking even lighter in the sun. _

_Our matching eyes locked and I nodded once. _

_I never questioned how he knew things. He was Near. And reading people was his specialty. _

_I saw his grip on the stuffed bunny sitting on the ground tighten the slightest bit. Lakes of grey hardened minutely before pale lids covered them with a blink, ridding them of all emotion. _

_How was it that such small gestures could stab at my heart? Despite outside thought, I did have a heart. Buried deep within the calculations and data and facts; hid away to protect me from moments like these. Protecting me best it could anyway…_

_Mello caught sight of me and ran over, Matt in tow. _

"_L!" He beamed up at me. _

_I mussed silky flaxen hair with one hand, then bringing it back into my pocket. _

_Matt pushed his goggles up, tangling them in a mess of red._

_To think I allowed it to get this far. I should have learned from my experience with A and B. Getting close was never a good idea. _

"_I came to say goodbye."_

"_Aw man, but you just got here," Matt sulked._

"_Not that kind of goodbye."_

_Their faces fell. _

"_W-what do you mean…?" I could see Matt itching to bring his goggles back down. A defense mechanism. _

"_The case I'm working on right now…It is too dangerous for me to continue visiting. And there is no way to know how long this case will take."_

"_Is Kira that big of a threat?"_

_Mello still hadn't spoken. _

"_It would seem it is a possibility." My eyes drifted to the blonde boy after responding to the other._

"_You're joking," he ground out. _

"_Mello, you have to understand…" I used the same line Watari had spoken to me. _

"_No! You're lying! You wouldn't leave! You can't!" _

"_It may not be for long."_

"_But…you still need to pick one of us! So you've gotta stay! Right?" He was desperately searching for a way to make his wants possible._

"_I will be getting monthly updates from Roger so that is nothing to be concerned over."_

_Tears were filling aquamarine eyes. _

_I continued after clearing the knot growing in my throat. "So in the event that something happens to me…everything will be prepared."_

"_I can't believe you're doing this!"_

"_Mello-"_

"_I hate you, L!" He turned on his heels and ran. And for the first time in my life I almost went after someone. But Matt, goggles now pulled down to hide his own budding tears, held up a hand. _

"_I'll take care of him…" He hugged me. "Bye, L…" And he ran off to chase his friend. _

_I turned to Near then, who had remained completely quiet throughout the whole ordeal. I crouched down in front of him. _

"_You understand, don't you?" _

_He nodded and held out his bunny. "For you." _

_A hint of a smile spread across my lips. I ruffled his hair and stood, holding the stuffed animal in my hand. _

"_Goodbye, Near…" I walked off and found Watari waiting by the car. I sat in the backseat, turning the rabbit over in my hands as he drove. I noticed fresh stitching on the back and I popped it open with my fingers. Reaching in I pulled out a crinkled paper. Unraveling it I saw it was instead a picture. This was the only picture that existed of me. I had fallen asleep on the couch with the three boys, a rare site indeed. An insomniac, one in the works, one kid hopped up on chocolate and the other too obsessed with a videogame to even consider sleeping; yes I do believe that is far from what is to be expected. _

_I lay across a major portion of the sofa, knees drawn up halfway. Near had curled up by my stomach, pieces of a half finished puzzle fallen from the couch onto the floor in disarray; the bunny clutched to his chest. Matt, who had been lounging against the backs of my thighs had fallen asleep, game still in hand as it lay limp next to him. And Mello…he had decided to lay across my back and once asleep his hand, armed with half a chocolate bar, had fallen down so his fingertips grazed the couch; remnants of his snack still at the corners of his mouth._

_And that day, in the back of the car, as the sun gave way to clouds, I, L Lawliet, cried._


	10. Chapter 10 A Little Surprise

Chapter 10

"Um…Ryuuzaki? Hello? Anyone in there?" Matsuda waved a hand in front of the detective's face.

His head snapped up. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

I couldn't help but wonder if L's odd behavior was because of last night…Although he'd seemed okay before I went to bed perhaps all that time alone to think had been a problem. Maybe he was regretting it…

Part of me didn't care. Part of me wanted him to regret it. Wanted to force him into something he didn't want and-

/_Stop right there. This isn't you. Get that voice out…_/

"Just wanted to say we were going out for our lunch break…" Matsuda was giving L an odd look as he left, which was definitely out of the ordinary.

"Of course. Be on your way." L turned back to the blank computer screen.

"Um…Ryuuzaki, you do know you aren't looking at anything right?"

At the sound of my voice he jumped, almost as if he'd forgotten my existence. How could he? We were chained together for God's sake…

"Of course…" He opened up a blank Word document and the cursor blinked, unused for a number of moments.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" His gaze avoided mine.

I took his chin between two fingers and turned his head to face me. His skin looked paler and his eyes sunken in; the rims beneath them somehow looking darker than they had the previous day.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No. But that is the definition of insomnia, Light."

"L…" I ran my thumb along his cheek. "Something's bothering you. Now tell me what it is."

"Light…trusting you isn't something that comes easily."

I sighed harshly and pulled back. "You can trust me, L. What the hell did last night even mean if you can't?"

My tone had him staring at me.

"If you expect me to trust Kira then you are sadly mistaken."

Rage bubbled up inside me and I fought the urge to hit him. Instead I leaned in so our noses were practically touching.

"You want Kira?" I gave a devilish smirk. "Then I can surely give it to you."

"And you would dare?"

"Just you watch me," I nearly growled and the challenge was on.

…

I couldn't tell if I felt disappointed at Watari's chosen time to visit, or relieved. But I didn't have my time to feel anything once I was relayed a starting bit of news, to say the least.

"A new tape from Roger, sir."

"But we just received one last night…" I began.

I knew it took a day for Watari to assure that no bugs had been placed in any of the filming material as to not lead anyone back to the base but what could possibly be so important for Roger to report back so soon?

"It would appear that this was a rather urgent message."

I looked to Light, and knowing that Watari would not bring anything into the room useful to Light I trusted that without the sound the teen would have no idea as to what was going on.

So I plugged the earphones into the port and watched as Roger's worried face appeared on screen.

"Mello has gone missing. Near was questioning me with things that seemed to just be so nonsensical and unnecessary but I handled them anyway. And during this time I hadn't noticed Mello had disappeared from the room. I searched everywhere. And when I went up to his room I found just Matt."

And as he continued to ramble I motioned to Watari.

"Could you bring up the surveillance videos for the time of first Near and then later Matt's reaction?"

"Certainly." And with a few clicks and a password entry on the screen appeared Near.

Problem number one; generally Near was not one for conversation. Problem two; he certainly never needed to ask questions seeing as he was the one generally answering them.

And as I watched Mello in that same video I saw him look to Near, for one single second, before walking out the door with his backpack.

It bothered me that no one had seemed to notice this. Someone could have spotted him and it was possible that he could have simply lied and claimed to be going for a walk. But with someone as unstable as Mello who would take the chance?

And then came problem number three; Matt's reaction. Perhaps during Roger's panic he hadn't noticed that Matt's response to the missing blonde was none too shocked. He didn't even look up from his game. And normally anything concerning Mello had the gamer's full attention. This is what made me believe that he must have been on to him.

If my assumptions were correct then it was indeed possible that Near and Matt helped Mello to escape. But why…? What would be the point in leaving Wammy's House? What didn't they have there that Mello was dying to get to?

But of course I knew the answer to that…

I sighed, removing my headphones.

"I am assuming this was sent to me not just to notify me but perhaps in hopes of locating him? Or at least gathering the reason for his departure?"

My mentor nodded once, his face serene.

"Well that assumption was correct. I have formed a theory as to why he left. And knowing Mello perhaps you have come to the same conclusion, Watari."

His wise eyes watched mine; eyes of an elephant looking upon its young.

"I believe Mello has left in search of me."

"I agree, sir."

"The only thing that makes me wonder is that Mello may be rash in his actions, but I know Matt would never allow something that would endanger his best friend to take place. Even Near would feel it necessary to step in. So I believe that they helped him. They had to have found at least enough information on where I was where they would feel comfortable letting him go alone, or at all for that matter. If perhaps you could show me the surveillance for Roger's office the day before?"

He nodded and brought the video on the screen, fast forwarding until, just as I suspected, three young boys entered the office.

Mello handed something back to Near and upon closer examination it looked like one of his cards. But from opening the door it was bent out of shape. Near shoved it into the pocket of his white pajama pants.

"Alright, Matt, you and Near take the computer, I got the door." The blonde spoke to the redhead.

"Alright, time to work my magic." Matt's smirk widened as his fingers began dancing across the keyboard.

A minute or less passed until Matt laughed out loud. Near, who was twirling his platinum hair absentmindedly didn't move his eyes from the screen. But Mello gave him a look and just as he was about to question him Matt spoke.

"FoxyRuvie21," he laughed yet again. "Can you believe that password?"

"Matt, that's not what we're here for!" And despite his harsh words a slight smile worked its way onto his face and he would most likely laugh about that one later.

Matt made various comments while typing and clicking as fast as his fingers would allow and at last he announced that he was done.

"Okay I tracked down the various towers that his emails hit along the way and I tracked it down to one final place. We all know Watari takes precautions when it comes to L so I'm assuming this isn't the exact location but he should be within the same city at least." The printer was working and once finished Mello snatched the paper containing the directions.

I paused the video and zoomed into the final destination. Estimating how much time it would take Mello to get from England to Japan, and the time it took for Roger to contact me, Mello would be close at least by tomorrow morning or sooner.

I conveyed this bit of information to Watari and he went to make the necessary arrangements.

Light was watching me and couldn't seem to keep quiet much longer.

"I am not at liberty to explain at this point in time, Light." I turned back to my computer but he caught me by the arm and spun my chair to face him.

And instead of interrogating me as I had expected, he kissed me. Forceful as it was it was not unwelcome; but I couldn't help but suspect an ulterior motive to such an action.

"Before you further this you should know I'm still not giving in." I murmured against his lips.

"Is that all you think this is, Ryuuzaki..?" There was a noticeable smirk in his tone, but I didn't press further.


End file.
